


Too Young For Such Worry

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka is mulling over her future when Croft intrudes on her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overture: Hunter's Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370026) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> 1\. Completely borrowing Croft, again, from B_Radley. Time frame is close to "Hunter's Choice". No disrespect intended, from the writer. Ahsoka, on the other hand, fully intends hers. Should not be considered 'canon' to Croft's 'verse, though, as I'm just wheeling through a possible scene.

"If you keep chewing on your lip like that, I'll have to call you 'Cannibal' instead of 'Runt'."

Ahsoka blinked and looked up at the man currently leading her youngling clan. That he was also the one she had done her akul hunt with didn't actually stop her from frowning at his intrusion. Then again, maybe he would have some insight.

"How'd you know your Master was a good fit for you?" she asked. "I know they choose, but… there's got to be something there, right? To make it work? Kinda like me and you and having to find balance between you being boring and me being a smart-ass."

"So you're owning up to it, these days?" Taliesin Croft asked, smirking at her. "Why are you worrying over it, Runt? You're still pretty young, shouldn't have to deal with it for a while."

She sighed, shoulders slumping a little. "I guess." She then looked up at him, eyemarks wrinkled over her nose from the thinking she was doing. "I just… I wonder if anyone will want me."

The padawan immediately snorted. "Who wouldn't want you, Runt? You may be a pain in a bantha rump, but you are talented. You even show you know how to learn, once in awhile."

In answer to that, Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Bait." She then shrugged her slim shoulders. "Master Plo has said he's not taking padawans any time soon. Master Kit has one. Master Ti has a lump that thinks he's a padawan. They're about the only three that mostly understand me."

"I think you're stretching how possible that is," Croft contented himself with retorting. "But getting a master to teach you… it's a change. And there's a time of learning each other. So, maybe you ought to stop worrying, and just, I don't know, maybe work on not dropping your arm in that defense pose you keep messing up."

That got him a patented glare. "I do not!"

"Looks that way to me, and I'm the teacher, so, I'm right, and you do."

Ahsoka bounded to her feet. "Get your 'saber, and I'll show you dropped by cleaning the floor with you!"

"Got it right here, Runt, and you can try," Croft said, as he watched her mind focus fully on the idea of training. It was what he'd intended, by insulting her skill, because she was too young to be caught up over who would eventually teach her.

She'd find a good teacher. His own Master wouldn't allow less for her, not with all of her potential.


End file.
